


Mystery The Not Dog Is One Cool Dude

by fishbones_wishbones



Series: Before The Sun Rises [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Other, Yeehaw this is also very short but mystery is cool Not Dog so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbones_wishbones/pseuds/fishbones_wishbones
Summary: Again, this is very short. But I love Mystery and he needs more attention





	Mystery The Not Dog Is One Cool Dude

Eons before The Incident

M̷̦̂̿̂̈̕͠͝ẙ̷̡̞̖͇̠̳̗̑̄̊̑̀͝s̶̨̛̹̰̣̦̼̦̊͒̋̿̚t̸͔̰̳̭̿̑̓̈́̈̀̕ḛ̷̢̼̼̲̓͂̕͝͝ͅr̸̭̜̙̒͝ẙ̶̨̡̙̠͇̪̭͒̐̚̕ wandered the forest he had grown. Her name was Shiromori, and he had fed her enough blood that it now held life within her flowers and branches. They had made a deal. If M̷̦̂̿̂̈̕͠͝ẙ̷̡̞̖͇̠̳̗̑̄̊̑̀͝s̶̨̛̹̰̣̦̼̦̊͒̋̿̚t̸͔̰̳̭̿̑̓̈́̈̀̕ḛ̷̢̼̼̲̓͂̕͝͝ͅr̸̭̜̙̒͝ẙ̶̨̡̙̠͇̪̭͒̐̚̕  kept her fed and alive, she would protect him. But this day..

A blue haired warrior, wielding a sword stumbled upon him. He snarled, tails waving. She didn't seem phased by it though, and continued on her way. He followed her, growling. She was most likely here to try to destroy Shiromori. She grew annoyed with him, and drew her sword, fighting him.

M̷̦̂̿̂̈̕͠͝ẙ̷̡̞̖͇̠̳̗̑̄̊̑̀͝s̶̨̛̹̰̣̦̼̦̊͒̋̿̚t̸͔̰̳̭̿̑̓̈́̈̀̕ḛ̷̢̼̼̲̓͂̕͝͝ͅr̸̭̜̙̒͝ẙ̶̨̡̙̠͇̪̭͒̐̚̕ lost. From now on, he had to be a guardian for her family, however long it lasted.

Seconds after The Incident

Mystery tasted blood, and he heard screams. He winced, dropping the arm that he had ripped off on the ground. He trotted down to Vivi, brushing against her leg.

She didn't notice, and continued to sob. He saw magenta energy swirling towards her. He growled. It was clearly supernatural, and seemed… benevolent.

It might not hurt Vivi, but he stayed alert and on guard. When it finally reached her, she stopped crying. Her eyes glazed over, and she felt like she was made of fog. Mystery led her to Arthur, who was unconscious. His left arm was suddenly missing, and the left side of his shirt was soaked in blood. Where was the arm though? Even if it was ripped off, Mystery was so sure he dropped it beside Arthur.

When they both reached the van, Vivi seemed to have forgotten about what she was crying about. She was focused on the road, driving as fast and careful as she could.

They reached the hospital…

As Vivi waited to hear from the doctors about Arthur, Mystery made yet another vow to himself. He really should learn to stop, but.. that demon could have possessed Vivi. He promised that he would protect her and watch over her.

Even after the sun came up.


End file.
